Black and White Adventures
by AceTheHydreigon
Summary: Touya and Deino have been friends for many years, but now it's finally the time to set on an adventure along with his friends Bianca and Cheren. What will this journey bring to them? What kind of adventures they'll face? Read to find out. Rebelshipping on the making... ;)


This story takes place in the region of Unova, a place with some of the most beautiful places you could ever imagine.

To be more specific this starts in a small village in the southerneast corner of the Unova region called Nuvema Town.  
It was a nice and peaceful morning, not a single cloud in the sky, the typical morning in early spring.

Ace Touya Blueregard was sleeping in his bed very tightly until he felt something slimy and humid sliding through his left cheek, he giggled but he didn't wake up...Then he felt teeth biting his cheek.

"Aaaaaaah!..." He screamed in pain as he finally woke up. "Oh! It's you Deino...how many times do I have to tell you to not do that..." But when Touya saw Deino's sorry face he stopped and talked with a more calm tone on his voice and a smile on his face. "...alright, I forgive you. Just don't bite me again...I prefer you to lick me rather...it feels weird yet good..."

When Touya said those words, Deino jumped to his face and started to lick all of it. Every morning Deino loved to wake up her trainer by licking his cheek, but if that didn't work she could just bite him, although Touya didn't like that at all.

The scream he did told everyone that he was awaken so moments later his mom called him

"Touya!...Breakfast is ready. Come get it after changing your clothes...today is a very special day, you know..."

Touya was stil a bit asleep, but after some thinking he finally remembered...

"Of course!...today's my 16th birthday. And that means.." A huge smile formed on his face and he shouted. "..today I'll get my first Pokemon!"

When Deino heard that, she didn't seem to agree with that and pouted to Touya. He had never considered Deino as Pokemon but as a friend...or even as a part of his family. But when Touya saw Deino's unamussed face, he made the effort of correcting his own words.

"Alright, alright..." his voice didn't sound as excited as before. "Today I will get a starter Pokemon from Professor Juniper...but to me you will always be the first."

Deino seemed to like those words rather as she rubbed faces with her trainer. Afterwards Touya jumped from his bed and in a glimpse he took out his pyjamas and he put on his favourite outfit, a light blue sport jacket on a black cotton t-shirt, light grey trousers and his beloved red running shoes.

Once he had changed his clothes, he ran downstairs and into the kitchen followed by Deino. In the kitchen he saw his mom frying pancakes and putting them in a plate, sitting in a chair was his sister Touko who was 2 years younger than him, but she was definetly more experienced in life than him, mainly because her hormones worked nonstop every day of the week...*wink, wink...*  
She was eating pancakes for breakfast, obviously, but she didn't notice Touya's pressence nor Deino's, she was too busy enjoying her meal to even bother to say good morning to her brother. But his mom saw him entering the kitchen followed by Deino like every day.

"Good morning couple, you sleeped well? Hope you're hungry because today we have a special breakfast for the birthday boy...Happy birthday honey...I can't believe you are 16 now...you grow up so fast"

"Thanks mom..." his stomach growled wildly from the hunger. "...and yes, I'm really hungry now..." he laughed a bit embarrased from how loud his stomach sounded.

Touya sat right next to his sister in the table they had in the kitchen, Deino laid peacefuly on his lap while her trainer was petting her. A pair of minutes later Touya's mom served him a plate with an enormous tower of pancakes with Oran berry sauce dripping from the sides and a "Happy B-Day" written with it on top of the pile.  
But of course, mom couldn't forget about an important member of the family. She made another pile of pancakes, but this time in a smaller scale. Deino watched in amaze that the small pancakes were for her. She drooled for a long time before devouring them savagely...she might be small, but she had a big appetite indeed.

When everyone was done with breakfast, Touko finally snapped out from some kind of trance caused by her mother's delicious food and talked with her brother

"Sorry for not talking with you when you came in, I was really busy with those pancakes...anyways, happy birthday big brother...also I heard Professor Juniper is giving you a very special present today..."

But before she could finish her words, someone knocked the door. Touya got up from his chair and walked to the door to open it.  
At the other side was Cheren, his childhood friend. He was a very serious person and a bit annoying sometimes when he showed everyone all he knew about Pokemon, but still he was one of Touya's best friends.

"Good morning Touya. Happy birthday to you." he said with the serious face Touya was used to see. "May I please come in?"

"Of course, we are friends, you don't need to be so polite..."

When Cheren came in he saw Touko still wearing her pink and short pyjamas. This sight made the serious teen blush a bit, luckily for him Touko wasn't paying him any attention, she was too busy playing with Deino.

After watching her for a while Cheren finally snaped and remembered what he was about to say.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Bianca is coming here too, but knowing her she probably is distracted with anything...that girl is such a klutz..."

After that, someone knocked on the door again. When Touya open the door he saw Bianca panting heavily.

"Sorry..." it was hard for her to talk, she seemed to be exhausted. "...I woke up really late and I forgot this was a very special day..." she took a deep breathe to continue talking "Happy birthday Touya." she ended her words with a huge and beautiful smile. Touya felt really happy that Bianca was there, she didn't know bit he was secretly in love with her. So secret that the only one who knew about this was Deino.

"There is no need to apologise Bianca, you just got here in time..." said a female voice from behind Bianca.

They both immediatly recognised Professor Juniper, she was standing there holding a big box wrapped in gift paper.  
Touya got really excited when he saw her holding that box, he already knew what was inside but he didn't care about that small detail.  
When everyone got in the house the Professor adressed to Touya's mom in a quite serious tone.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to talk with the birthday boy and his friends in private..."

"Oh...no problem. You can go to Touya's room, it's the last door in the corridor upstairs. And don't worry, I just cleaned it..."

"Thanks...now guys, please come with me, I need to tell you something important."

"Yes professor" the three answered at the same time.

And so, they followed Professor Juniper to Touya's room, once there she closed the door behind her and explained them the situation.

"You are aware that inside this box I have Touya's official starter Pokemon, right?"

They all nodded simultainously understanding that...

"...well, last night someone who I'm not naming now..." she winked to Touya seeming to agree with that. "...came into my lab asking me for favor. That person was aware that he would have to pick one of the starters next morning...but because there were going to be 2 starters left..." he said those words with a smirk on her face that Bianca and Cheren would never forget. "...that person asked me to give you a starter so you can set on a journey too!"

Bianca and Cheren went white when they heard that. Was it true that Touya asked the Professor to give them a starter Pokemon?...

Their reactions afterwards were different...

"Eeeh...Thanks a lot for that..." Cheren tried to hide futely how excited he was...now he could put in good use all his knowledge about Pokemons.

Bianca's reaction tho...was a bit more like this...

"AAAAAAAAHH!...Thank you, thank you, thank you...Thanks a lot Professor!..."

"Don't thank me...if you didn't notice this was all Touya's idea...you should be thanking him instead."

When Bianca heard this she inmediatly wrapped her arms around Touya giving him a bomebreaking hug. He surely didn't expect this as he blushed and made a surprised face.

"Geez Bianca, there is no need to behave like that, and also you're choking poor Touya. Let him go..."

When Touya heard that he replied to Cheren with a bit menacing tone. He wouldn't let anything or anyone break this wonderful moment.

"Bianca is old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to hug me, so be it..."

"Oh Cheren, don't be such a worrywart..." said Bianca pouting to Cheren unamussed by his comment. "But I think I've already expressed all my gratitude..." as she let off her arms from Touya.

After this scene, Professor Juniper went back to her serious tone in order to finally proceed with the giving.

"Inside this box are the three starter Pokemon that will go along with you on your journey. Please pick them politely between you."

And when she finished her words, Professor Juniper opened the box she had been holding on her hands the entire time, revealing three Pokeballs, each one holding one of the official Unova starters...

Which starter you think will Touya pick?...

We'll find out in the next chapter...but until then, stay tuned for this new series...Bye!


End file.
